marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum
The Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum was the final battle which pitted the Masters of the Mystic Arts and Kaecilius with his Zealots in Hong Kong, China at the Hong Kong Sanctum. Having taken place after the death of the Ancient One, this conflict was the final phase in allowing the Dark Dimension to consume the Earth. Their plan to harbor the hostile reality to Earth was thwarted by Doctor Strange, Karl Mordo and Wong, among many other sorcerers, with Strange using the Eye of Agamotto to reverse the destruction of the Sanctum. Background teaches Stephen Strange]] Doctor Strange was trained by the Masters of the Mystic Arts following a car accident that ruined his hands. After spending all his money on a possible cure, he was instructed by Jonathan Pangborn to go to Kamar-Taj in Kathmandu, Nepal. He became a protégé of the Ancient One and learned of various spells and relics from Karl Mordo and Wong, including the Eye of Agamotto. faces off the Zealots]] Kaecilius and the Zealots, following the Theft of the Book of Cagliostro recited a ritual to summon power from the Dark Dimension. They attacked both the London Sanctum and the New York Sanctum and wounded the Ancient One during a battle in the Mirror Dimension. She would later pass away in the Metro-General Hospital from her injuries, while the Zealots escaped to Hong Kong to destroy the final Sanctum.Doctor Strange (film) Battle and the Masters of the Mystic Arts prepare for battle]] The Masters of the Mystic Arts at the Hong Kong Sanctum, led by Wong, knowing of the destruction of the London Sanctum and the New York Sanctum prepared for battle, arming themselves for the clash with the Zealots. The Zealots, arriving from the desert, led by Kaecilius had killed Wong and destroyed the Hong Kong Sanctum. With the planet now vulnerable, Dormammu began engulfing Earth with the Dark Dimension, starting above the remains of the Hong Kong Sanctum. reverses time using the Eye of Agamotto]] When Doctor Strange and Karl Mordo arrived, they found Wong dead and the Sanctum destroyed. Kaecilius ran at Strange, but before he could kill him with a Space Shard, Strange used the Eye of Agamotto to reverse time, causing everyone to reverse their actions as everyone was walking in a reverse manner and the rubble from the Sanctum was beginning to reform back to it's original form. The Zealots freed themselves and attacked Strange and Mordo. Despite their best efforts, Kaecilius was trapped inside a tiled wall and another Zealot was trapped in a fish tank and was left to drown. leaves the Masters of the Mystic Arts]] Eventually, Kaecilius freed himself and managed to tamper with the Eye of Agamotto, stopping time. Strange fled the scene and confronted Dormammu inside the growing Dark Dimension. There, Strange put himself and Dormammu in a time loop to force him into agreeing to his bargain of leaving Earth and taking the Zealots with him. The Zealots, including Kaecilius were taken to the Dark Dimension, granting them the immortality they had longed for. While the Masters of the Mystic Arts were celebrating, Mordo, disillusioned that Strange had neglected the consequences of tampering with time, decided to depart from the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Aftermath The Masters of the Mystic Arts ]] Strange learned that the Eye of Agamotto is an Infinity Stone before placing it back on it's pedestal. While the Sanctums were being rebuilt following the attack on the Sanctums, Strange became the Master of the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York. Strange later accompanied Thor to help find his father Odin. Karl Mordo, after departing from the Masters of the Mystic Arts would later go on a personal vendetta to cleanse the world of sorcerers, starting with Jonathan Pangborn. Worldwide Reaction Appearances *''Doctor Strange'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''Lockup'' (mentioned) References Category:Events